Arissa Brayden
Arissa Brayden Gomes (This character was created by Belle) Quel serait l'utilisation de l'immortalité à une personne qui ne peut bien utiliser une demi-heure. Arissa Mackenzie P. Brayden is a Pure-Blood Swedish witch, born in Barjac, and left in a La Bégude-de Mazenc orphanage. She was raised on Prince Edward Island, Bonshaw before moving to New London with her adoptive parents India and Theirry Brayden. History Her mother and father "Amethyst and Sterling" were supposedly a young, and foolish couple, ill-prepared for a child — Norling and Kettil Leifson — were without a relative alive able to help them raise her, nor were they able to find a friend close enough who was willing to take responsibility for their newborn daughter. They did not want to leave her, they knew the life that they were headed for was not what she deserved. They hated to think of her life in an orphanage, and still it was better for her than the nothing that they would have been able to provide. She spent the first 5 years of her life abandoned in a La Bégude-de Mazenc orphanage. Making friends Scorpio, Delphine, Felix, and Fox, her family before being fostered. Arissa still keeps in contact with them, the reason she loves her pet owl, Hunter. She was adopted by the Brayden family in the winter months, this is when her birthday is celebrated, the same week as Christmas day. Arissa is the first child in the family, although she is not biological. India and Theirry Brayden had no intentions of ever bringing biological children into the world. By Arissa's ninth birthday she already had three younger siblings; sisters, Mercy, Faith, and a brother Forrest. Arissa adjusted to her sisters nicely they were much like Delphine, her brother Forrest, became her best friend. Up to the age of five, and before living in Canada, Arissa spoke French. Now she speaks mostly English, and has taken up Swedish. Having learned that her biological parents are Swedish. The Brayden family have all learned French, and English, they also know LSF and ASL because Theirry is deaf. He can read lips, and he has a cochlear implant, he thought it important for the children to know. Baby brother Dane was born a few months before Arissa began her first year at the Academy, it was a difficult to leave the kids behind. She was going to miss the twins and Forrest, and Dane, she actually did miss his crying a few times in the year. Arissa found the biggest surprise by the shops, her friends Fox, and Scorpio. They were living in an apartment with the twins Felix, and Delphine. Norling, Arissa's biological mother, and Kettil, father had gotten their lives together. They were doing very, very well for themselves. After giving their daughter away Norrie and Kettil both worked immensely hard to turn their lives around. Kettil offered his services to Law Enforcement, magical and muggle. Norrie found a steady job teaching, and running a day care, pregnant six years later. The Leifson family was doing far better than the Brayden family, socioeconomically. Arissa was a very happy child, and she wanted absolutely nothing. That changed, when Kettil found her he and Norrie buried the adoptive parents in law suits. They wanted their daughter back, and they would ruin lives to get her back. To quote them "Nothing could be better than her mother and father." Norrie, and Kettil make constant attempts at gaining custody of, or even visitation rights with their daughter. They deny that they forfeit those rights when they gave her up, in a closed adoption. These pointless courtroom brawls shatter India and Theirry's family life every time. The kids all go through stress, and hurt feelings just as Norrie, Kettil, India and Theirry do. Arissa despises the Leifson's for trying to take her back so late in life. She doesn't even know who they are, and sometimes she wishes they were dead. If they had provoked this feeling of hate, she could have wanted to know them. Instead of wishing. that she were an orphan. She loves her family, the Brayden family more then she could ever love any of the Leifsons. |-|Name= Full Name: Arissa Mackenzie P. Brayden Pronunciation: a-RIHS-aa · ma-KEN-zee Meaning: Best · Fair Nickname(s): Riss (RIHS), Rissa Arissa Mackenzie Brayden Arissa is used chiefly in English and its origin is Latin. Arissa is a variant of the name Arista meaning "Most excellent, most useful" in Greek. Arista means "ear of corn" in Latin. This is the name of a star, also known as Spica, in the constellation Virgo. Mackenzie is used chiefly in the English, Gaelic, and Scottish languages, and its origin is Scottish Gaelic. The name is of the meaning son of Coinneach, son of Kenneth. It is from the element 'mac' meaning son. The first name is derived from the noble Scottish Gaelic surname Mac Coinnich, meaning 'son of Coinneach'. Brayden It is pronounced BREY-DehN. Brayden's language of origin is English. Brayden is a form of the name Braeden. The name Braeden means 'broad hill'. |-|Background= Ethnicity: French/Swedish Native Language: French Languages Spoken: French, English,Swedish, Maltese and Catalan, Accent: French Type of Childhood: Unique Earliest Memory: Her siblings being born Pet: Snowy Owl ; Hunter |-|Facts= Likes: Art, Magical Devices, Jinxes Dislikes: Dark Magic Handedness: Left Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Birthstone: Blue Topaz Birth flower: Holly Favorite Scent: Chocolate, Mint, roasted vegetables Favorite Drink: Cherry Bloodorange Juice Favorite Sweet: Nougat Personality Arissa very much prefers freedom, with implied supervision. She is courteous, and devoted, but she can also be jealous, and disrespectful. She is the kind of person who does what is necessary, she tends to defy authority. Very affectionate, and capable of the most sincere displays of forgiveness at the most unthinkable times. She is also empathetically effected by what happens around her, and perturbed by emotional catastrophe. Skills Listening, Public speaking, Time management Averse to risk, impatient, tries to do everything Possessions |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:IAM